1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods used to mold or form fish bait on a fish hook. The new apparatus provides a means to mold fish bait on a hook without the fisherman having to physically touch the fish bait.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices, apparatus and methods to form fish bait into a lure and/or place the bait on a fish hook. Generally these approaches tend to form or shape the fish bait prior to placing it on the fish hook. Common examples include mixing and placing the fish bait in containers or packages from which the bait may be removed to fit on the hook. Such methods including using pressurized containers containing bait which may then be extruded in the shape of a worm. The bait is then placed on the fish hook.
Other approaches include mixing the bait composition such that it may be cut into various shapes for use as fishing bait and as a lure. In addition there are simple apparatus similar to a syringe without a needle end which has the tube open at one end such that it may be pushed into a malleable fish bait composition to fill the tube. The fish hook may then be pressed into the fish bait and the piston used to force the fish bait and hook from the syringe tube. In this method a cylindrical shaped form of fish bait is attached to the fish hook. In this particular method the bait on the fish hook does not have to be touched by the user; however, the outside of the syringe has fish bait residue. In all of these known methods contamination of the fish bait may occur by the user touching the apparatus or the bait itself. Thus human scent may be imported to the bait and the user may have fish bait on their hands as well as other areas.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method of forming the fish bait on a fish hook which minimizes the chances of the user touching the bait. By not contaminating the bait the scent intended to attract the fish is not compromised. In addition the user may bait fish hooks and fish without the need to continually clean up any fish bait residue which might result from handling the bait.